Bronco .44
|slot = Sidearm |type = Revolver |damage = 4.5 |capacity = 6 |max_ammo = 36 |reload_min = 4.6 |reload_max = 4.6 |equip_min = 0.5 |equip_max = 0.5 |ammo_min = 1 |ammo_max = 2 |rof = 273 |hipfire_s_min = 2.5 |hipfire_s_max = 2.5 |hipfire_m_min = 2.5 |hipfire_m_max = 2.5 |sights_s_min = 1.8 |sights_s_max = 1.8 |recoil_h_min = 1.5 |recoil_h_max = 1 |recoil_v_min = 2.5 |recoil_v_max = 2 |int_name = raging_bull }} The Bronco .44 revolver is the first weapon unlock in the Support tree. Overview The Bronco, when fully upgraded, is one of the most powerful weapons in the game. It deals the third highest damage value per shot out of all weapons, behind the Reinbeck and GL40, and can be fired rapidly but doing so is not recommended beyond close range, because of the weapon's high recoil and slow reload speed. The Bronco has good accuracy up to medium range, and hitting anything farther away might be difficult. The iron sights for the Bronco are not always accurate; this is especially true when aiming at medium, and long-range targets. However, iron sights are not required to make accurate shots, so long as the player is crouching, or standing still, accurate shots can be made in close quarters. Although the other handguns are more suited to being backup weapons, the Bronco packs a much larger punch. Its high damage output and stopping power makes it a good weapon to save ammunition with when the player's primary weapon is running low. Tips *The Bronco is also perhaps the best handgun to have during a bleedout, as it remains surprisingly accurate enough to be able to land successive headshots on enemies, even at a distance. Its power also means that the player will likely kill something even if they were to just simply spray into a crowd. However, the long reload time means the player will be extremely vulnerable to retaliatory fire from law enforcement, which will push the player into full incapacitation. *On Overkill difficulty, the Bronco is capable of killing lightly armored units in one shot. Heavy SWAT can be killed with one headshot, or two shots when aiming at the body. Cloakers can be killed in two headshots, Tasers in three. When the player is under the effects of the Aggressor crew bonus, the Bronco's power becomes comparable to that of the Reinbeck, and is thus capable of killing Tasers with only two headshots, and a Shield with just one headshot. Its firing rate and power also make it one of the fastest ways to break a Bulldozer's visor (about four shots) at close range. *The Bronco's recoil influences where the bullet will land, so aim compensation is usually required. For example: If the player is aiming for the head at about medium range, appropriate aim compensation would be to aim around the upper torso, or even right below the head. Contrary to popular belief, though, firing the Bronco .44 from the hip actually makes it more accurate, as shots will land in the dead center of the player's crosshair rather than upwards like when sighted. *The full reload cycle of the Bronco can be partly cancelled: one simply has to hold down the aim button during the reload, the cylinder "spin-cock" is skipped entirely and the player character will automatically enter aiming mode, thus giving them an advantage in combat. Upgrades Trivia *The Bronco .44 is based on the Taurus Raging Bull 444 Multi-2. With the barrel upgrade it becomes the Raging Bull 444B6. *The visual change added by the damage upgrade changes the Bronco's bullets to hollow points. Realistically however, hollow point rounds would be less effective against armored opponents, due to the lack of penetration from an expanding bullet. *The Bronco's model in its upgrade tree image is mirrored: the weapon's cylinder latch and extractor rod opening are visible from the right-hand side of the weapon. *In true videogaming fashion, the player character will always snap the cylinder shut, even though this would cause the chamber and barrel to misalign and jam when the trigger is pulled. Also, as the Taurus Raging Bull's latch is situated in front of the cylinder itself, it is physically impossible for one to swing a loaded cylinder shut as portrayed in the game, the force of the swing being insufficient for the extractor rod to force the latch down, thus necessitating the use of the user's free hand to secure it manually. **Furthermore, they will always spin the Bronco's cylinder after reloading, which serves no real purpose other than to stretch out the process even more. A real revolver's cylinder extractor runs against a small latch that stops it at certain increments so that the chamber aligns with the barrel, and thus will not believably spin when interacted with like in the game. *The Bronco is the only sidearm in PAYDAY: The Heist to draw downwards when selected. *With the barrel upgrade equipped the word "Razorback" appears on the barrel, replacing "Bronco". Razorbacks are wild pigs, which may be a reference to "pig" as a slang term for a police officer. *Like with all the other pistols there is a glitch where all the cosmetic upgrades for the Bronco will not be displayed on the gun upon starting the heist. However the cosmetic upgrades can be put on the gun by switching to another weapon, and then switching back to the Bronco. *When tased by a Taser during mid-reload, the Bronco is still seen with its cylinder hanging out. However, the gun continues firing, and when out of ammo, another group of bullets load into the cylinder, continuing to fire off. *If you have less than 6 bullets left and reload, the speedloader is still visibly complete (i.e. has all 6 rounds). *After firing once, until you reload, the hammer appears to be uncocked. When you start reloading, it cocks itself automatically. *The Bronco .44 has one of the slowest reloads in PAYDAY: The Heist. The one in PAYDAY 2, however, has one of the fastest. *Along with the GL40, the Bronco .44 has no separate tactical reload animation, as the same process plays out every time it is reloaded and thus has no extra charging/cocking for the player character to perform. Gallery 750px-Payday_Taurus_Raging_Bull_holding_1.jpg|Player holding the Bronco .44 750px-Payday_Taurus_Raging_Bull_aim.jpg|The Bronco .44 iron sighted. 750px-Payday_Taurus_Raging_Bull_reloading_1.jpg|Player reloading the default Bronco .44 750px-Payday_Taurus_Raging_Bull_reloading_2.jpg|Player reloading the Long Barreled Bronco .44 750px-Payday_Taurus_Raging_Bull_reloading_3.jpg|Player reloading the Hollow-Point round-loaded Long Barreled Bronco .44 Category:Pistols